The Silver Cord
by Ed Westwicker
Summary: Bellatrix's views on her life. Written for a challenge. Better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, so I will now go cry and live in a hole for the rest of my life!**

**A/N: This is written for a challenge, twelve songfics for twelve fandoms…created by Hyperactive Lioness! My bestie and my cousin!**

XoXo

What great risk do people really take to live? Bellatrix risked it all, her insanity, her love, her family. She risked it all for something that she truly believed in. She could die alone, but she didn't care. It would all end for the best. She self-proclaimed bliss, meeting with her sisters, she said that she was truly happy when she was just dying on the inside. She was just getting what she owed. Those people that she killed, drove into insanity, she could hear their screams in her mind. She was frightened by it, but also lived for it. She was always getting what she was owed. The insanity that she gave other wizards and witches was now thrust upon her.

She's like a machine and all she really needs is medicine. Medicine in the form of love. All her life she was just living with the impending doom of her mother being disappointed with her, her father hating her because she didn't what she was supposed to. Never being loved like the people that she knew. She'll fall fast asleep with the memories of people that she has killed haunting her ever turning mind. In her dreamlike state she'll pretend that she's unscathed. That every hateful word said to her has never hurt her, that she was returned to her normal state of mind and not the insane way she was acting now. But when she wakes up, all of the resilience fades, when she wakes up, all of her resilience fades.

How long? How long until she gets the life she wants? How long? How long until her sister comes back?

She knows there's more to life than slavery, the slavery that she put herself into. She's tired of dying everyday. She knows there's more to life than drinking, drinking her fears and her sadness away. That soul-sick medicine.

Oh, no, no she never listens to what she's told. She was told all her life that getting into the inner ring with the Dark Lord would never pay off in the long run, but she didn't listen and look how far that got her. At twenty-four, you'd think that she'd have given her speech to the rest of the world. The speech that said she was done with all of this insanity. But the people that wished for that were just fools. She'll mix you a cocktail, some truth and some slander. She used to tell the truth, but it's all lies now. Lies that she's all right and that her mind isn't gone yet. She never practices what she preaches. Never practices that everything is okay. Never practices that she will be okay in the long run.

How long? How long until this life is over? How long? How long until she can finally say that she is done with everything that sent her life to ruins?

She knows there's more to life than what she's living for now. She's tired of the death she goes through every day. She knows there's more to life than drinking the lies that she's spun throughout the life she's lived for. She knows there's a cure for this disease. The soul-sick medicine.

She knows there's more to life than the life she has to get up to live every day. She's tired of going through death because she knows that there's something more. She knows that there is a cure for the disease, this mind disease that sends her to the depths every day. A soul-sick medicine.

She knows that there's more to life than killing people, more to it than driving families into nothing. She knows there's more than this sad excuse for a life that she goes through everyday. She knows there's more to life than this time where nothing can go right. She drinks it all away, but she knows there's a different way. If only she could find the soul-sick medicine.


	2. How You Love Me Now

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, so I will now go cry and live in a hole for the rest of my life!**

**A/N: This is written for a challenge, twelve songfics for twelve fandoms…created by Hyperactive Lioness! My bestie and my cousin!**

XoXo

Hermione was tired of everything that Ron had put her through. He was talking to Lavender, but messing with her. Suddenly it became clear that he's blurring the lines between the words that he says. How can he be so disturbed? Oh, he pretends to care now, but in a few days time it will be all about Lavender. How can he race through her red lights? He doesn't understand, so she'll slow it down for him.

How does he sleep when he knows how much he's hurting her? How does he breathe when he sees her pain in her eyes? When will he just tell her how he loves her now? Tell her how you can sleep and how you can breathe. She hates when he laughs and says, "How you love me now?"

He laughs and tries to joke with her, bringing fire into her eyes. But all she can think is save it for her. She doesn't pay attention to his reasons and "please-just-take-me-backs." When will he realize that Lavender isn't right for him? He wastes his breath when he tries to penetrate her hard shell. He's crashed and he's the only one that on his own tonight. She's learned how to live without him. He doesn't understand, so she slows it down for him.

How does he sleep when he sees her angry eyes in his sleep? How does he sleep when he knows her heart pounds in her chest when she sees him? Tell her how, how he loves her now. Why does he think he can make it all better by holding it off just another day? How does he breathe when he knows the pain he's caused her? She hates when he laughs and says, "How you love me now?"

Now his lights out and she's found out. Her bright star has fallen and fallen hard. She's said goodbye one too many times, but now she means it. The sun rises in the east and reminds her that there is no more him and her.

How does he sleep knowing that she can't stop thinking about her? How does he sleep when he sees her face in her dreams? Her unsmiling, angry face. Tell her how he loves her now. How does he sleep when there is no chance for them tomorrow? How does he breathe when he knows she can't breathe when he's around her? She hates when he smiles and says over and over again, how you love me now?


End file.
